


Draco Malfoy  y La Carta del Futuro

by Monocromatica



Series: Volver a Comenzar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Spanish Translation, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: Todo lo que quería era una salida. Una forma de hacerlo todo de nuevo, y borrar sus errores. Miró las crepitantes llamas azules con tanta fuerza que se imprimieron en su visión.A los once años, Draco recibe una carta del futuro, que lo hará cambiar el camino que ha trazado y llevarlo a una vida que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar





	1. Prólogo: Ostende Mihi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> Esta es una traducción de una serie que aún se encuentra en curso  
> Espero que la disfrute tanto como yo :3  
> Si ven cualquier tipo de error por favor haganmelo saber.

Draco estaba parado frente al fuego azul, sus dedos agarrando el pergamino enrollado en su mano tan fuertemente que estaban a punto de acalambrarse. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y el sudor frío le corría por el cuello.

Esto fue una locura. La cosa más desquiciada que había hecho alguna vez. Él debe ser completamente mental. Y sin embargo, sabía con total claridad que lo haría de todos modos.

Eran exactamente las veinticuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. En seis horas y treinta y seis minutos, él y sus padres serían juzgados frente al Wizengamot. El antiguo reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea envejecida en esta parte vieja y casi olvidada de su ala oeste parecía burlarse de él, contando los segundos de su libertad. Tal vez de su vida, si las cosas salieron mal. ¿Porque quién dijo que saldría vivo de esto? La marca en su brazo demostró su culpa. Por no mencionar todas las cosas que había hecho. Casi había matado a Katie Bell y Ron Weasley en su sexto año. Había guiado a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts no mucho después, y había resultado en la muerte de Dumbledore. Él había torturado y herido a más personas de las que podía contar. Todavía se sentía enfermo cada vez que pensaba en todas las cosas que había hecho y en la sangre que tenía en las manos. Sabía que las cosas odiosas que los Aurores le habían susurrado cuando lo interrogaron fueron ciertas. Él podría haber sido besado al final del día, y se lo merecería.

Pero él estaba asustado. No quería morir, no ahora, después de haber sobrevivido a esta guerra. Él y sus padres finalmente estuvieron a salvo, solo para tener una varita nuevamente contra sus gargantas. Todo lo que quería era una salida. Una forma de hacerlo todo de nuevo, y borrar sus errores.

Miró las crepitantes llamas azules con tanta fuerza que se imprimieron en su visión.

Su padre le había contado sobre esta chimenea cuando todavía era muy pequeño. Mucho antes incluso de haber puesto un pie en Hogwarts. Explicó que esta chimenea era mucho más que un punto de entrada regular a una red Floo. Que había sido parte de esta Mansión desde los días de su construcción, y que contenía una magia muy antigua.

"Usted sabe de los time turners por supuesto, pero esta magia era de una variedad diferente, más fuerte. Se suponía que realmente podría invertir el tiempo. Para enviarte de vuelta a tu pasado, no solo como espectador, sino a tu propio cuerpo. Podrías revivir esos días una vez más, o cambiar el pasado ".

"Entonces" había preguntado Draco, con ojos grandes. "Si me equivoco, ¿puedo saltar y hacer las cosas bien otra vez?"

"No", había dicho su padre de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza con repentina solemnidad en su expresión. "Se rompió hace algunos siglos, y nadie logró arreglarlo. Incluso intentar sería la mayor estupidez. No hay forma de saber si es seguro o no usarlo, porque cuando regrese al pasado, habrá olvidado su futuro. Incluso si lo logras, no recordarás haber intentado solucionarlo ".

"Pero," Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasa si le escribiste un mensaje a tu yo pasado, explicando? Que si tu-"

"Draco", su padre lo había interrumpido con un tono de absoluta autoridad. "Internarse con el tiempo es peligroso. Si sale mal, siempre estarás perdido en el limbo. No vale la pena el riesgo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Draco había asentido, como siempre había hecho cuando su padre le había dicho qué hacer. Siempre el niño bueno. Nunca fue en contra de sus deseos.

Y mira a donde lo trajo eso.

Draco tragó saliva, apretando sus dedos alrededor del pergamino en su mano.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, sin embargo. Esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tuvo para marcar una diferencia para él y para toda su familia. Si era probable que hubiera sido besado mañana a esta hora, ¿no era el riesgo de quedar atrapado en un eterno limbo de tiempo un riesgo que valía la pena tomar?

Además, pensó, sus posibilidades no eran malas. Después de todo, había logrado arreglar el Gabinete de Desaparición, y había dedicado mucho más tiempo a este proyecto. Todas estas horas, cuando había tratado de escapar de la locura que estaba sucediendo en su propia casa, cuando necesitaba algo que hacer o de lo contrario se habría vuelto loco, se lo había pasado allí jugando con esta chimenea. Había leído sobre el hechizo en tumbas olvidadas desde rincones escondidos de su biblioteca, y todo parecía como debería haber sido. Las llamas tenían el tono exacto de azul, por ejemplo. Azul profundo, no completamente cobalto o real. No estaban calientes al tacto, pero todavía emanaban calidez. Era exactamente como lo habían descrito, y muy lejos del fuego abrasador y turquesa con el que había comenzado.

"Es tan bueno como podría ser", murmuró para sí mismo, haciendo una mueca por lo temblorosa que era su propia voz.

Esta era su única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Su única oportunidad de ser un buen tipo y elegir el lado ganador, en lugar del que su padre le había empujado.

"Aquí va", dijo. Él tomó una respiración profunda y constante, antes de entrar en las llamas. Le hicieron cosquillas en la ropa con su extraño y mágico calor, y se sintió extraño. "31 de julio de 1991", exclamó con voz clara, con un ligero temblor en sus palabras.

Primero, nada pasó, y Draco pensó que había fallado. Entonces, las llamas azules se alzaron a su alrededor, y justo como se suponía que debían hacerlo, se volvieron blancas, cegándolo y bloqueando todo lo demás de su vista.

>

 

Draco salió tambaleándose de la chimenea, tosiendo cuando chocó contra el piso de una manera decididamente no suave. Parpadeó, mirando alrededor con confusión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el ala oeste? ¿No había estado en la cama, incapaz de quedarse dormido pensando en el día siguiente, hace apenas un momento?

Draco observó aturdido cómo las llamas azules descendían de la chimenea, dejando la habitación a la suave luz de las antorchas en la pared. El antiguo reloj sobre la chimenea se fundió una vez, informándole que eran las dos y media, en el medio de la noche.

"Lo que en nombre de Salazar", murmuró Draco, antes de tomar nota del pergamino en su mano. Bajó la mirada hacia la forma en que estaba en su mano, enrollada y sellada con el emblema de Malfoy.

Echó otro vistazo sospechoso, asegurándose de que estaba solo, antes de sentarse y mirar el pergamino una vez más. Rompió el sello cuidadosamente, desenrollándolo para revelar una letra, escrita con tinta verde y un guión ordenado que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Draco,

Esto será difícil de creer, pero te escribo desde el futuro. Arreglé la chimenea (o mejor dicho, lo haré, siete años más adelante), y si lo conseguí, este mensaje llegará a usted en el año 1991, a los once años, poco antes de que comience en Hogwarts.

Me devolví a este punto en el tiempo para pedirte que cambies nuestro futuro y que nos salve tanto a nosotros como a nuestros padres. En los últimos años, esta familia ha tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, y quiero que las deshagas por nosotros.

Hazte amigo de Harry Potter. Lo verás hoy en la casa de Madame Malkin, y quiero que te asegures de que termines de su lado bueno. No insultes a sus amigos, incluso si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo. Sé cortés, y de ninguna manera condescendiente. Él no sabe mucho sobre nuestro mundo, y si juegas bien nuestras cartas, puedes ser quien le muestre el camino correcto. Si lo explotas, como yo lo hice, él te odiará, y las consecuencias de eso irán mucho más allá de lo que puedes entender ahora. Se su amigo. Lo necesitarás algún día.

Además, y esto es tan importante como convertirse en amigo de Harry Potter, no creas todo lo que papá te dice, y no tomes ninguna decisión simplemente porque tú deseas complacerlo. Los ideales que persigue serán la ruina de esta familia, no solo porque están equivocados y fanáticos, sino porque te colocarán en el lado equivocado de un conflicto crucial. Los sangrepura no son mejores que los mestizos, o incluso los nacidos de muggles. Tal cosa como 'Traidores de Sangre’ no existen. No te apegues a estos falsos prejuicios.

El lado oscuro no será el que gane. Esfuérzate hacia la luz. Ve a Hogwarts, haz los amigos adecuados y mantente con ellos.

Sé que no querrás creer esta carta. ¿Cómo lo harías si cuestionase lo que el Padre te enseñó? Pero puedo mostrarte cómo será tu futuro si no me escuchas.

Mantenga esta carta y diga 'Ostende mihi'.

Si no quieres que ocurra, sé amable con Harry Potter cuando te encuentres con él hoy.

Tuya,

Draco Malfoy, 15 de agosto de 1998

Draco se quedó boquiabierto ante la firma y la fecha al lado, incrédulo. "Los pantalones de Merlín", susurró. Esto fue un truco, ¿verdad? En algún lugar del corredor, Theodore Nott lo escuchaba y se reía, estaba seguro de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba intrigado, y sus ojos volvieron al latín unos pocos párrafos más arriba.

"Ostende mihi", dijo y se quedó sin aliento cuando la escritura se borró de la carta ante sus palabras. Todo comenzó a girar, y luego, se encontró en el medio del compartimiento de un tren. Los bordes a su alrededor estaban borrosos y borrosos, pero no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en su entorno porque, en ese momento, se escuchó a sí mismo hablar y giró para mirar.

"Pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter", se escuchó decir a un chico con gafas y cabello desordenado. "No quieres hacer amigos con el tipo equivocado. Puedo ayudarte allí ".

Le tendió la mano para que el chico temblara, pero el otro no lo tomó. En cambio, parecía un poco enojado.

"Creo que puedo decir quién es el tipo equivocado para mí, gracias", fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y Draco se vio a sí mismo sonrojarse tanto en estado de shock como de ira.

El paisaje cambió entonces. Todo comenzó a girar una vez más, y se encontró de pie en un baño grande. Junto a los lavabos, un niño se había hundido en el suelo, sollozando. El chico tenía el pelo rubio como el suyo, pero él era mucho más viejo y vestía túnicas de Slytherin. Un fantasma de niña flotaba sobre él, emitiendo arrullos.

"No puedo hacerlo", sollozó el niño. "Voy a fallar, y luego él matará a mis padres". Me matara."

El fantasma estaba diciendo algo, pero Draco no pudo entenderlo. La habitación daba vueltas de nuevo, y luego, se encontró en una habitación tan amplia que parecía no tener paredes, y que estaba llena de cosas extrañas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Encontró al mismo niño otra vez, gritando y corriendo de las llamas que se extendían rápidamente por la habitación. Draco tuvo el tiempo justo para reconocer al chico. Era él, Draco, años y años en el futuro. El mismo Draco que le había escrito la carta.

Sus propios gritos aún colgaban en sus oídos cuando el paisaje cambió otra vez, y se encontró al aire libre, mirando hacia un castillo en llamas. Lo reconoció como Hogwarts.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo en el ala oeste de la casa, temblaba como una hoja. Soltó la carta y se arrastró lejos de ella hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta.

"No", susurró Draco, sin estar seguro de si quería gritar o llorar. "No."

Las palabras de consejo escritas en la carta seguían sonando en su cabeza, ahora en la voz del mayor Draco.

Si no quieres que esto suceda, sé amable con Harry Potter cuando lo encuentres hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la demora a la hora de traerles otro capítulo  
> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Y gracias especialmente a la autora que me permitió traducir tan hermoso fic  
> Disfruten ;)

"Draco", dijo su madre en voz baja, lo que le hizo mirar hacia arriba desde donde había estado mirando fijamente a los fuegos artificiales Filibuster en exhibición en Gambol Jabes Joke Shop. "¿Qué pasa, cariño? Estas tan distraído hoy. Ni siquiera has hablado para pedir una escoba”.

“No lo animes, Narcissa", dijo su padre, con una sonrisa lenta en su rostro. "Estaba disfrutando el silencio".

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco ante la opinión de su marido, pero estaba sonriendo a Draco expectante. 

“Estoy bien", dijo Draco, un poco demasiado rápido. "Solo estaba pensando." 

"Pasatiempo peligroso, hijo", dijo su padre, medio en broma. "Cada vez que piensas, obtienes ideas ridículas, y tengo que tomar el tiempo de mi día para responder a tu gran cantidad de preguntas. Ahora, ¡vete a buscar las túnicas de tu escuela, no tenemos todo el día! Voy a ir a Flourish y Blotts para ver si tienen ese nuevo volumen que he estado buscando. Te recogeré cuando haya terminado ". 

Con eso, su padre se fue en una ráfaga de túnicas, caminando hacia la librería más abajo en la calle. Draco volvió a mirar a su madre, para encontrar que todavía lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. 

"Ahora que tu padre se ha ido", le dijo con una sonrisa secreta. "¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, cariño?"

Draco tragó saliva, moviéndose sobre sus pies. Todos sus instintos le dijeron que le dijera a sus padres acerca de la carta que había recibido anoche, pero las palabras de lo que supuestamente era su ser futuro lo hicieron dudar. Si el autor de la carta tenía razón, entonces no se debía confiar en la opinión de su padre, pero ¿cómo podía averiguar si se podía confiar en el autor de la carta, sin pedir la opinión de sus padres? 

"Si recibiste una carta de alguien que dice ser tu ser futuro", Draco soltó finalmente, mirando a los ojos de su madre. "¿Lo creerías?" 

Su madre alzó sus cejas hacia él, luciendo divertida. 

"¿Has estado despierto anoche leyendo esas novelas otra vez, Draco?", Preguntó. 

"Podría haberlo hecho", Draco se encogió de hombros, pensando que era una excusa tan buena como cualquiera. "Pero me preguntaba qué tan realista es. ¿Cómo puedes saber que la carta no es un truco? Cualquiera podría haberlo escrito, ¿verdad?”

Su madre tarareaba pensativa. "Supongo que sí", dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. "Dependería del contenido de la carta, y si las cosas que predice la carta realmente terminan sucediendo". 

“En el libro, los recuerdos se adjuntan a la carta", murmuró Draco, con el corazón martilleando dentro de su pecho. "De su pasado, o, en otras palabras, el futuro del personaje. ¿Se pueden fingir cosas como estas?”

“Por supuesto que pueden", admitió Narcissa. "Pero se necesitan habilidades mágicas impresionantes para hacerlo de manera convincente. Y, por supuesto, alguien necesitaría un motivo para llegar a tal extremo ".

Draco tragó saliva. Eso excluía a Theodore Nott, por lo menos. Pero en realidad, ¿quién querría que Draco se rebelara contra sus padres y se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter? Todos los magos adultos que Draco sabía eran conocidos de sus padres, y todos compartían los ideales de su familia. Ninguno de ellos obtendría algún beneficio de que Draco fuera inducido a dudar de lo que le habían enseñado.

"Deberías ir a probarte las nuevas túnicas, cariño", la voz de su madre volvió a traspasar sus pensamientos. "Asegúrate de tener un nuevo conjunto de túnicas de vestir, también. Has superado el tuyo. ¿Puedes ir solo? Me gustaría echar un vistazo a Ollivanders mientras tanto”.

"Claro", asintió Draco, enviándole lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Déjamelo a mí, madre"

Su madre le apretó el hombro una vez, y luego, ella también se fue a dar un paseo por la calle. Draco la vio desaparecer entre la multitud antes de volverse vacilante a mirar Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones de Madame Malkin. 

Su madre había sugerido averiguar si las predicciones de la carta se hicieron realidad, se recordó Draco. Eso significaba que si Harry Potter realmente aparecía en Madame Malkin mientras Draco estaba allí, las posibilidades de que la carta fuera real eran bastante altas. Porque, en realidad, ¿a quién conocía que podía prever cuándo, tanto Draco como el famoso Harry Potter, que había estado alejado del Mundo Mágico durante diez años, entrarían en la misma Tienda de túnicas? Nadie podría manipular eso, ¿verdad? 

Arremetiéndose a sí mismo, Draco entró en la tienda y sufrió por el alboroto del dueño y su servicial asistente. Nerviosamente, no dejaba de mirar a la puerta cuando su túnica de gran tamaño estaba sujeta al largo correcto, esperando que se abriera la puerta. 

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Draco estuvo a punto de caerse por el taburete en el que estaba parado. Porque llegó el mismo chico con el cabello oscuro desordenado que había visto en el recuerdo que la carta le había mostrado. Vestía ropas muggle ridículamente grandes y lúgubres por las que Draco habría levantado la nariz en circunstancias normales, y anteojos ridículamente anticuados, que parecían estar unidos por algún tipo de cinta barata. El chico parecía intimidado, mirando dentro de la tienda con el aire de alguien inseguro de si deberían estar allí antes de que Madame Malkin se acercara a él.

"¿Hogwarts, cariño?", Preguntó ella, y el chico asintió apresuradamente. "Tengo muchos aquí, otro joven está siendo equipado de hecho". Lo llevó hasta donde Draco estaba parado en su silla, conjurando una similar para que el otro se pusiera de pie y se pusiera una bata sobre la cabeza para comenzar su trabajo. 

Los dedos de Draco temblaban un poco mientras ejercitaba el coraje para hablar.

"Hola", dijo, tratando de parecer no afectado. "¿Hogwarts también?" 

"Sí", dijo el niño, mirándolo, bastante tímidamente. 

"Soy Draco", se presentó Draco. "Draco Malfoy".

“Harry Potter", respondió el chico con una sonrisa vacilante.

Los efectos de estas palabras fueron inmediatos: Draco quedó sin aliento cuando el dependiente le golpeó el costado con un alfiler en estado de shock, y Madame Malkin hizo un ruido que sonó como un Kneazle al que se le pisó la cola, mirando al niño frente a ella en estado de shock. El propio Harry Potter, sin embargo, parecía bastante alarmado por esa reacción, y se sonrojó incómodo.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Draco, al fin, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír de una manera que parecía amistosa, pero no demasiado ansiosa para que él no apareciera como un entusiasta admirador. Lo último que necesitaba era que Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, pensara que era un perdedor. "¿Es esta tu primera vez en el Callejón Diagon?" 

"Lo es, en realidad", respondió Harry, aparentemente agradecido por la conversación que se apartaba de su nombre. "¿Has estado aquí antes?" 

"Un montón de veces", Draco se encogió de hombros, adaptando automáticamente un tono de superioridad antes de detenerse. Sea cortés, y de ninguna manera condescendiente, había dicho la carta. "Quiero decir," agregó Draco precipitadamente, su voz más bien pequeña. "Mis padres me llevan con sus compras de vez en cuando". 

"Ya veo", asintió Harry, poniéndose en pie, pareciendo nervioso de nuevo. "¿Entonces tus padres también son magos?" 

"Por supuesto", confirmó Draco de inmediato. "Los Malfoy son uno de los Veinte y Ocho Sagrados." En el momento en que las palabras salieron, quiso patearse a sí mismo. No se habló de su estado de sangre pura, la carta lo había advertido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? 

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Harry, luciendo bastante perdido. 

"No importa", Draco negó con la cabeza. "No es importante. Lo que quiero decir es, sí, son magos ". 

"Ya debes saber todo sobre la magia, entonces", dijo Harry, luciendo bastante miserable. 

"No te preocupes, cariño", la señora Malkin inyectó amablemente, lanzando a Draco una mirada de desaprobación. "Habrá muchos estudiantes de familias Muggle, e incluso los magos de sangre pura deben ir a la escuela para aprender". 

"Claro", dijo Draco rápidamente. "Lo recogerás todo rápidamente, estoy seguro". 

"¿Entonces no hace ninguna diferencia?", Consultó Harry, su voz se calmó cuando se encontró con los ojos de Draco con los suyos de color verde brillante detrás de sus gafas raídas. "¿Habiendo crecido en una familia Muggle?" 

El corazón de Draco latió rápido mientras sostenía la mirada de Harry. "No", respondió con determinación. "No es así".

Harry sonrió ante eso, aparentemente aliviado. "Bien", asintió. 

“Y si tiene alguna pregunta, siempre puede preguntarme", ofreció Draco. "Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu camino".

"Gracias", Harry contesto y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Será agradable conocer a alguien antes de llegar a la escuela. Normalmente estoy solo en todos lados”. Él cerró la boca, como pensando que había dicho demasiado. 

"Bueno, no estarás en Hogwarts", prometió Draco. Se tragó la parte sobre cómo todos iban a querer ser sus amigos en el momento en que habían escuchado su nombre y continuó en su lugar: "¡Tal vez terminemos en la misma casa, incluso!"

"¿La misma casa?", Preguntó Harry con curiosidad, y Draco iba a responder cuando Madame Malkin dijo: "Ya terminaste, querida", y quitó la túnica terminada de los hombros de Harry. Cuando Harry bajó de su silla, vio a un hombre gigante a través de la ventana sosteniendo dos conos de helado, y Harry lo saludó felizmente. 

“Me tengo que ir", dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia él. "¡Entonces te veré en Hogwarts, Draco!" 

“Sí", asintió Draco, sonriéndole. "¡Nos vemos!"

Draco observó a Harry mientras pagaba por su túnica en el mostrador y salía de la tienda. El hombre enorme y barbudo apretó el helado con la mano y se marcharon por la calle, charlando alegremente. Draco deseó poder seguirlo, y maldijo las túnicas de vestido que su madre le había pedido que consiguiera. 

Pero en general, esto había ido bien, decidió. Harry parecía complacido de conocerlo, y Draco no había insultado a ninguno de sus amigos. Al menos no que se diera cuenta. Sí, tendría que esforzarse por mantener la boca cerrada acerca de ser un purasangre, pero los viejos hábitos morían lento, por lo que no creía que se lo pudiera culpar por su resbalón. Lo importante era que había conocido a Harry Potter en la casa de Madame Malkin, como había predicho la carta, y que el chico no había terminado por odiarlo. Él podría trabajar hacia el resto. 

 

Draco decidió no contarle a sus padres sobre conocer a Harry Potter. Mientras pensaba que no desaprobarían exactamente su intento de hacerse amigo del famoso niño (su padre siempre hablaba sobre la importancia de las conexiones y la estima pública), pensó que sería mejor guardar sus ambiciones para sí mismo.

Tenía miedo a ser influenciado de una manera que terminaría arruinando sus posibilidades de éxito. En las largas semanas de agosto, había tenido mucho tiempo para considerar la carta y su contenido. Estaba bastante seguro de su autenticidad después de conocer a Harry por sí mismo, y las implicaciones de eso habían dejado su mente dando vueltas durante días después. Draco había sido criado con firmes creencias de la superioridad de su sangre y su estado, y ahora, con una carta, todo parecía estarse derrumbando a su alrededor, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. Si no era Draco Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy y de la aristocracia purasangre, ¿quién era? 

Pasó días y días en la biblioteca de la Mansión, leyendo ensayos sobre el tema que nunca entendió del todo y que lo dejaron más confundido que antes. Reflexionó sobre sus preguntas por la noche, inquietamente preguntándose si realmente estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado la creencia en su herencia por una dudosa carta del futuro. 

Pero luego recordó los recuerdos que había visto y la sensación general de desesperación que había emanado de ellos. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que querían decir, y lo que implicaba el futuro por el que había pasado, pero sabía que nada de eso era bueno y que no quería que le sucediera a él. 

Y si eso significaba hacerse amigo de Harry Potter y darle la espalda a lo que le habían enseñado, tal vez, valió la pena, al final.

Cuando el primero de septiembre finalmente se acercó, Draco se puso aún más inquieto. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry decidiera que no le gustaba él una vez que lo conociera mejor? Draco nunca tuvo amistad con nadie sin la ayuda de su apellido o las conexiones de sus padres. Todos los niños con los que había salido alguna vez eran hijos de conocidos de su padre, e incluso entre ellos, no estaba seguro de a quién llamar amigo. Crabbe y Goyle serían lo más cercano, pero eso era solo porque eran demasiado tontos para contradecirlo y simplemente lo siguieron. Otros, como Theodore Nott, fueron la ruina de su existencia en lugar de lo que él llamaría "amigos". ¿Qué tenía que hacer exactamente para hacer amigos? No insultar a la gente que le gustaba a Harry y no alardear sobre su estado de sangre solo conseguiría que Draco llegara tan lejos. ¿De qué hablaste con alguien que apenas conocías, y que creció en un mundo diferente al tuyo? 

“¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo?", Le preguntó su madre mientras levitaba su baúl por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, mirándolo inquisitivamente. "¿Togas? ¿Libros? ¿Suministros de pociones? ¿Pluma y pergamino?”

"Sí, madre", Draco rodó sus ojos, llevando cuidadosamente la jaula que contenía a su amado búho detrás de ella. "Estabas allí cuando los elfos lo empacaron. Sabes que todo está allí "

“No hace daño comprobarlo dos veces", su madre se encogió de hombros y dejó el baúl al pie de las escaleras en el mismo momento en que su padre entraba al vestíbulo. 

"¿Listo, Draco? "Preguntó, con un ánimo inusualmente elevado. En el último par de días, Draco había tenido la impresión de que su padre estaba tan emocionado por la escuela tanto como el propio Draco, si no más. Había hablado sin parar sobre las clases y los profesores, la casa de Slytherin y las actividades extracurriculares que quería que considerara. Draco tomó esos consejos como lo que eran: la presión de las grandes expectativas y la exigencia de volver a casa con resultados acordes con el nombre de Malfoy. La idea dejó un sabor agrio en la boca de Draco.

"Nuestro traslador se va en exactamente un minuto. "Levantó una copa de plata antigua de forma demostrativa con una mano y convocó el baúl de Draco con la otra. Su madre le sonrió a Draco mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo cuando se unieron a su padre. 

Lucius Malfoy ya estaba contando los segundos, sus ojos en su reloj de pulsera, y Draco sostuvo la jaula bajo su brazo con fuerza al tocar un dedo con la copa, justo al lado de donde descansaba su madre. Cuando el recuento de su padre llegó a cero, el mundo comenzó a girar, y Draco cerró los ojos, centrándose en mantenerse de pie. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo otra vez, llegaron al punto de aparición cerca de King's Cross. 

"Aquí estamos", anunció alegremente su padre, guardando la copa y tirando del baúl de Draco detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la estación. Draco se apresuró a seguirlo, enviando miradas nerviosas a los muggles que estaban cerca, que fruncían el ceño ante sus túnicas y su lechuza. Aquila dejó escapar un sonido de indignación, como si él también condonase la mirada juzgadora. 

Mientras se acercaban al nicho entre las plataformas nueve y diez, la madre de Draco explicó en voz baja qué barrera tenía que pasar para llegar a la plataforma mágica, y Draco observó cuidadosamente mientras su padre avanzaba y desaparecía de la vista, antes de hacer todo lo posible para copiarlo.

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba ocupada cuando apareció, lleno de magos, brujas, gatos y lechuzas, y Draco inmediatamente estiró el cuello tratando de ver a Harry. "Mira, ahí están Linda y Gregory", su madre señaló a la familia Goyle, malinterpretando su mirada escrutadora, y Draco se resignó a sí mismo de ver a sus padres hablar mientras recibía solo respuestas de una sílaba del muchacho corpulento con él.

En general, estaba contento cuando podían excusarse para el tren después de la llegada de los Crabbe, con el pretexto de querer capturar los mejores asientos disponibles. Su madre se preocupó un poco más por él al despedirse, recordándole que escribiera regularmente, trabajara duro y se mantuviera alejado de los problemas, y luego, finalmente, se sintieron libres para explorar el tren. 

En su búsqueda de Harry, Draco persiguió a Crabbe y Goyle en dos vagones de asientos en su mayoría libres antes de que comenzaran a quejarse, y finalmente se instaló en un compartimiento vacío. Draco ocupó el asiento de la ventana y observó de cerca a los magos que pasaban, con la esperanza de ver al chico de cabello desordenado y gafas, pero cuando el tren finalmente despegó, todavía no lo había encontrado. 

“¿Crees que hay algo de comida aquí?" Gruñó Crabbe, la primera frase completa que había pronunciado ese día. 

"Creo que hay un carrito que llega en algún momento, vendiendo dulces," arrastró Draco, saludando distraídamente a su madre mientras se alejaban. "¿Vamos a buscarlo?", Sugirió, aprovechando la excusa para investigar el tren un poco más. 

"Pero acabamos de sentarnos", se quejó Goyle malhumorado, aunque cuando Draco le envió una mirada molesta, cerró la boca y se puso de pie.

Les tomó siglos llegar de un lado del tren al otro, y luego, sin haber encontrado a Harry, tuvieron que retroceder todo el camino hacia el otro lado. Pasaron el carrito dos veces en su camino, pero Draco ignoró las quejas de Crabbe y Goyle mientras empujaba, buscando. 

Por fin, Draco vio a Harry en un compartimento justo al final, charlando animadamente con un niño pelirrojo, contenedores vacíos y medio comidos de ranas de chocolate, judías de Bertie Botts y otros dulces por todas partes. 

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, Harry levantó la vista y le sonrió alegremente. "¡Draco!", Llamó. "¡Me preguntaba cuándo te vería!" 

"Hola, Harry," respondió Draco, una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por su rostro. Miró al chico pelirrojo, notando que sospechosos ojos azules lo miraban de arriba abajo. Draco se tomó un breve momento para hacer un inventario de la sombra de su cabello y las ropas raídas, identificándose inmediatamente como un miembro de la familia Weasley a quien su padre había despotricado con tanta frecuencia. Su corazón se hundió un poco. 

"Oh, este es Ron", le presentó Harry alegremente, siguiendo la mirada de Draco. "Ron, este es Draco. Lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon hace un par de semanas ".

"Ya veo", dijo el chico lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo. "Ron Weasley. Encantada de conocerte." 

"Draco Malfoy," contestó Draco, notando que los ojos del chico Weasley se estrechaban apenas al escuchar su apellido. "Placer." Entonces, solo recordando que estaban allí, saludó a los chicos detrás de él. "Este es Crabbe y Goyle." Los dos gruñeron, en aparente confusión sobre por qué estaban allí, hablando con esta gente. 

"Hola, soy Harry Potter", Harry se presentó, y Draco no necesitó darse vuelta para saber que sus ojos habían crecido del tamaño de platillos en esas palabras. Hubo un silencio aturdido. Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, parecía inseguro. 

"¿Quieres sentarte? "Ofreció, recogiendo algunas de las envolturas y empujándolas apresuradamente fuera del asiento junto a él. Draco ignoró el desastre y tomó asiento. Vio a Weasley intercambiar miradas cautelosas con Crabbe y Goyle mientras permanecían de pie. 

"Ron solo me estaba hablando sobre el Quidditch", dijo Harry coloquialmente, y Draco frunció el ceño. 

“¿Juegas?", Le preguntó a Weasley, tratando de mantener su voz pareja y libre de juicio. 

"Sí", Weasley se encogió de hombros, algo desafiante. "Desde que era joven, con mis hermanos. Charlie era el Buscador de Gryffindor antes de graduarse, y Fred y George son los Batidores en el equipo ". 

"Ya veo", asintió Draco. "Deseé que Los Primeros años también tengan una escoba y prueben", resopló. 

"¡Lo sé!", Asintió Weasley con frustración, aparentemente olvidando momentáneamente su sospecha de Draco. "¡Es tan injusto! ¿Quién puede decir que no somos lo suficientemente buenos?

"¡Exactamente!", Enfatizó Draco. "¡He estado volando desde que podía caminar! ¡Es más de lo que puede decir un Séptimo Año que nunca tocó una escoba antes de venir a Hogwarts! "Recordó los antecedentes de Harry en este punto, y agregó rápidamente:" Quiero decir, no es que eso sea algo malo ... "Se giró hacia Harry, tratando de Sonríe tranquilizadoramente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que valga la pena su esfuerzo.

Draco notó que Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaban miradas de asombro. 

“Entonces", preguntó, volviéndose hacia Weasley en un intento de mantener la conversación. "¿Sigues la liga? ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?”

"Los cañones Chudley", respondió Weasley con orgullo. "¿Tú?" 

“Mi familia tiene boletos de temporada para los Halcones", Draco se encogió de hombros. "Un poco triste porque ya no puedo ir, pero de nuevo, podemos ver el campeonato de la casa". 

“Claro", Weasley frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Supongo que estarás en Slytherin?", Le dijo con un toque de voz. 

"Bueno, toda mi familia estaba en Slytherin, así que creo que sí", dijo Draco casualmente, y vio a Weasley intercambiar una mirada significativa con Harry. "¿Qué? "Exigió, un poco a la defensiva. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?" 

"No", protestó Harry, demasiado rápido, sacudiendo la cabeza. "De ningún modo. Estábamos hablando de casas antes, y de cómo probablemente terminaré en Hufflepuff porque no sé nada ". 

"No vas a ser un Hufflepuff", Draco frunció el ceño, escandalizado. "El conocimiento del Mundo Mágico no decide sobre la casa en la que terminas. Es la personalidad lo que cuenta". 

"Le dije eso también," asintió Weasley. "No te preocupes, va a estar bien". 

Crabbe se aclaró la garganta, y Draco levantó la mirada, una vez más había olvidado su presencia. 

"¿Deberíamos ir y conocer a Nott? "Crabbe preguntó. "Pasamos por su compartimiento antes".

"Puedes ir, si quieres," Draco arrastró las palabras. "Me quedaré aquí." Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas renuentes a eso. "Está bien", repitió Draco. "Te alcanzaré". 

Finalmente, los dos se encogieron de hombros y se dieron vuelta para irse. El silencio cayó sobre su compartimiento cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. 

“¿Está bien, no ir con tus amigos?", Preguntó Harry. 

“No los llamaría 'amigos'", Draco se encogió de hombros. "Son hijos de conocidos de papá. Los conozco hace mucho tiempo ". 

“Tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Weasley de repente. 

“Sí", respondió Draco, incómodo con el tema. "¿Por qué?" 

"Nada", Weasley se encogió de hombros, pero su tono indicaba que no era "nada" en absoluto. El instinto de Draco fue invitarlo a salir, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nada de lo que Ron Weasley diría sobre su padre podría ser positivo, y no quería que Harry escuchara nada si podía evitarlo. 

Entonces se volvió hacia Harry y comenzó a balbucear sobre lo que había oído sobre sus clases y profesores, y Harry parecía ansioso por escuchar. Weasley se unió de mala gana, y la conversación continuó hasta que una chica mandona y peluda empujó la puerta para anunciar que llegarían pronto y para decirle a Harry y Weasley que se pusieran sus túnicas.

Draco luego regresó a su propio compartimiento para recoger sus cosas, solo para descubrir que Theodore Nott se había instalado con Crabbe y Goyle, aparentemente teniendo una explosión. Estaba hablando animadamente cuando Draco abrió la puerta, y cuando se volvió para mirarlo, su sonrisa se amplió. 

“¡Malfoy!", Llamó. "¡Escuché que hiciste amistad con el chico Weasley más joven!" Soltó una risita, y Crabbe y Goyle se movieron nerviosos. 

“Solo por su información", se burló Draco, entrando en el compartimiento y dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. "Estuve allí por Harry Potter. Porque, a diferencia de ti, me esfuerzo por hacer los amigos más útiles e influyentes que pueda mientras esté en Hogwarts”

Nott resopló, y Draco se estiró para recoger a su lechuza, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. 

"Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado de no ser visto con traidores de sangre y cosas por el estilo", se burló Nott. “Estoy seguro de que tu padre no estaría contento". 

“Que esa sea mi preocupación", Draco resopló. Él se aferró a la pared cuando el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, manteniendo el equilibrio así. Aquila despega su cabeza de debajo de su ala, mirando a Draco indignado. "Parece que estamos aquí", anunció Draco, mirando a Crabbe y Goyle. "¿Vienes?"

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de asombro antes de mirar a Nott para recibir instrucciones. Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no vas y alcanzas a tu mejor amigo, Weasley?" Nott sonrió. "Estaremos cerca. Riendo ". 

Draco se burló de él, aferrándose a la jaula en sus manos. 

“Lo que sea," resopló. "No me importa lo que haces". 

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y salió del compartimento, para encontrar a Harry. 

 

El castillo de Hogwarts era impresionante, incluso para alguien que había crecido en una mansión y estaba acostumbrado a la magia. Aún así, Draco se encontró observando a Harry casi tanto como mirando su nueva escuela. La expresión de absoluta fascinación en el rostro de Harry le produjo una alegría inexplicable. Toda su vida, su padre había hablado sin parar sobre su punto de vista de que los niños de orígenes no mágicos nunca deberían ser admitidos. Que nunca entenderían sus tradiciones y forma de vida, y que eran un peligro para la comunidad Mágica en general. Pero al ver el inocente entusiasmo de Harry, no pudo identificarse con las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué daño podría traerle alguien como Harry posiblemente a alguien? 

Después de cruzar el lago con Hagrid, el guardabosque y el mismísimo gigante con el que Draco había visto a Harry en el Callejón Diagon, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y fueron entregados al cuidado de la Profesora McGonagall, que Draco sabía que era Subdirectora y Directora de la Casa Gryffindor. Su padre le había advertido que nunca la molestara, ya que aparentemente era una mujer muy estricta que no debía ser manipulada, y conociéndola por sí mismo, Draco podría decir inmediatamente que había tenido razón en ese aspecto. 

“Los primeros años, Profesora McGonagall," dijo Hagrid de manera importante, señalando a todos ellos en general. 

“Gracias, Hagrid", regresó cordialmente. "Los llevaré desde aquí".

Y con eso, los condujo al enorme hall de entrada, más allá de las puertas del famoso Gran Salón y hacia una pequeña habitación lateral.

"¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!", Gritó, cuando todos se habían presentado. "El banquete de comienzo de plazo comenzará en breve, pero antes de tomar asiento en el Gran Comedor, serán ordenados en sus casas. La clasificación es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estés aquí, tu casa será algo así como tu familia dentro de Hogwarts. Tendrás clases con el resto de tu casa, dormirás en el dormitorio de tu casa y pasarás el tiempo libre en la sala común de tu casa”. 

Cuando la Profesora McGonagall pasó a presentar las cuatro casas, Draco miró furtivamente a Harry, que estaba escuchando a la maestra con toda la atención. Esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que Harry terminara en Slytherin con él. Por un momento, se permitió soñar con compartir un dormitorio con él y sentarse en la sala común todas las noches jugando al ajedrez o simplemente hablando. Burlarse de Nott juntos. 

“Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un valioso miembro para cualquier casa que se convierta en suya", terminó la Profesora McGonagall, y Draco volvió a prestar atención. "La ceremonia de clasificación tendrá lugar en unos minutos frente al resto de la escuela. Sugiero que todos ustedes se preparen tanto como puedan mientras espera. "Sus ojos viajaron sobre Longbottom y Weasley, y Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Observó a Harry tratando desesperadamente de aplanarse el cabello desordenado junto a él mientras la profesora McGonagall les decía que esperaran su regreso, y se fue. 

"¿Cómo exactamente nos ordenan en las casas?" Harry preguntó a Draco y Weasley en el momento en que ella cerró la puerta. 

"Algún tipo de prueba, creo," respondió Weasley frunciendo el ceño. "Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que estaba bromeando". 

"Oh, sal de ahí", Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "No hay prueba. Mi padre dijo que algún tipo de viejo artefacto mágico decidió sobre él, en lugar de los cuatro fundadores”. 

Weasley parecía molesto por la contradicción, pero Harry se relajó un poco. 

“¿Entonces no tengo que hacer magia?", Consultó con Draco.

"Por supuesto que no", le aseguró Draco. "¡Imagina un montón de Primeros Años intentando lanzar hechizos sin instrucciones y explotando el Gran Comedor! No, no creo que tengamos que hacer nada ". 

"Bien", asintió Harry, respirando profundamente. "Bueno." 

Entonces, todos se distrajeron por la entrada inesperada de los fantasmas de la escuela, lo que hizo que varias personas gritaran, y Draco se estrelló contra el codo de Harry en estado de shock, aunque se sintió increíblemente estúpido por su exagerada reacción. Estaba agradecido cuando la profesora McGonagall regresó y les ordenó formar una línea y seguirla afuera. Harry terminó detrás de él, con Weasley a su sombra, y la chica de cabello espeso que habían conocido en el tren frente a Draco. La niña estaba murmurando furiosamente, y Draco la miró con cautela. 

Sin embargo, cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Draco se distrajo momentáneamente. La Mansión Malfoy era grandiosa, por supuesto, pero ninguna habitación podía compararse con lo que él veía aquí. El techo fue hechizado, de manera de permitir mostrar el brillante cielo estrellado afuera, y Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro. 

"Está embrujado para parecer el cielo afuera, lo leí en Hogwarts: Una historia", explicó la chica frente a él de manera importante mientras pasaban por cuatro largas mesas, las mesas de la casa, supuso Draco, y los otros estudiantes miraban curiosamente, haciendo que Draco camine un poco más recto. 

Se detuvieron frente a la mesa de los maestros, y la Profesora McGonagall dejó un taburete frente a ellos, sobre el cual colocó gentilmente un sombrero viejo y maltratado. Draco hizo una mueca ante la situación, esperando que no tuvieran que tocarlo. 

El silencio cayó sobre el pasillo, y luego, para su sorpresa, el sombrero abrió una boca como canto y comenzó a cantar. 

“Oh, no puedes pensar que soy bonita,   
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves,   
Me comeré yo mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.   
Puedes mantener tus bollers negros,   
Tus mejores sombreros elegantes y altos,   
Porque yo soy el Sombrero clasificador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo taparlos a todos.   
No hay nada oculto en tu cabeza que The Sorting Hat no puede ver,  
Así que pruébame y te diré   
Donde deberías estar ". 

Draco sonrió, volteándose hacia Harry para señalar que había tenido razón y que solo tenían que probarse un sombrero, pero su voz murió en su garganta cuando vio la mirada concentrada en la cara del otro chico. Miró el brillo en esos ojos verdes por un momento más, antes de volver a enfocarse en la escena frente a él. 

"¡Así que pruebame!   
¡No tengas miedo!   
¡Y no te metas en una trampa!   
Estás en buenas manos (aunque no tengo ninguno)  
¡Porque soy un sombrero de pensamientos! " 

La sala estalló en aplausos, y Draco se unió, sonriendo mientras Weasley murmuraba a Harry: "¡Mataré a Fred! ¡Continuaba diciendo que debía luchar contra un troll! "Draco reprimió un comentario sobre cómo probablemente no era difícil engañar a Weasley. No podía culpar a su hermano. Él prácticamente lo estaba pidiendo.

La profesora McGonagall dio un paso adelante, un rollo de pergamino en la mano y comenzó a llamar nombres. Uno por uno, los estudiantes subieron, se sentaron en el taburete y le permitieron bajar el sombrero sobre sus cabezas. Después de variar los intervalos, el sombrero llamó a su casa, y fueron a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas en voz alta.

Draco notó que Harry se veía prácticamente verde en la cara mientras más personas eran llamadas hacia adelante, y él le tocó el codo con los dedos, haciendo que el otro lo mirara nerviosamente. 

"Estará bien", susurró. "No te preocupes". 

Harry intentó sonreírle, pero salió como una mueca.

"Granger, Hermione," llamó la Profesora McGonagall, y Draco notó a la extraña chica que estaba a su lado irrumpir en el taburete de una manera excesivamente ansiosa. 

“¡Gryffindor!", Gritó el sombrero. Weasley gimió. Draco sonrió. Al menos no tuvo que lidiar con eso demasiado. 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la profesora McGonagall lo llamó por su nombre. Draco respiró hondo, se enderezó e intentó parecer no afectado mientras se acercaba al taburete y se sentaba. Cerró los ojos cuando se le bajó el sombrero a la cabeza e inmediatamente gritó: "¡Slytherin!"

Draco sonrió cuando se puso de pie. Intentó atrapar los ojos de Harry en señal de aliento, pero el otro chico fruncía el ceño, lucía un poco triste.

Sus compañeros de casa estaban vitoreando mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco inmediatamente estiró su cuello hacia Harry, esperando nerviosamente a que llamaran a Harry. Cuando lo hizo, los murmullos estallaron en toda la sala, pero Draco los ignoró mientras se mordía el labio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se uniera a él en la mesa de Slytherin. 

El Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó su tiempo con Harry, y Draco vio que el otro muchacho juntaba las manos alrededor de los bordes del taburete. Deseó poder ver su rostro, pero el sombrero era tan grande que lo cubría casi por completo. Finalmente, el sombrero llamó: "¡Gryffindor!" 

El corazón de Draco se hundió. Se sintió entumecido al ver a Harry cruzar la habitación para tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañado por los aplausos espectaculares de sus compañeros de casa. Incluso pudo escuchar a algunas personas gritar: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! "Un pelirrojo estaba estrechando la mano de Harry con entusiasmo, y Draco se preguntó, bastante miserablemente, si estaba relacionado con Weasley. 

“Ojalá hubieras sido elegido para Gryffindor ahora, ¿verdad, Malfoy?" Nott se burló, sonriendo, pero Draco no lo dignificó con una respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar su decepción. 

 

Después de clasificar a los últimos estudiantes en sus casas y Weasley se había unido a Harry en Gryffindor, la fiesta comenzó, y después de eso, el Director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar algunos avisos, pero a Draco le costaba concentrarse en nada de eso. Los otros Primeros Años en su casa parecían haberse reunido alrededor de Nott, incluyendo Crabbe y Goyle, y Draco se encontró solo entre las masas. Siguió lanzando miradas anhelantes a donde Harry estaba sentado con Weasley, charlando con entusiasmo, y maldijo la injusticia de la situación. ¡Había conocido a Harry primero! ¡Debería ser Draco junto a él y no un Weasley tonto! Peor aún, a pesar de lo duro que Draco tuvo que tratar de ser cortés con el niño, estaba muy claro que a Weasley no le gustaba Draco. ¿Quién sabía qué le diría a Harry sobre su familia? Draco estaba seguro de que Weasley intentaría todo lo posible para evitar que Draco se hiciera amigo de Harry, y como estaban en casas separadas, Draco estaba en clara desventaja. Weasley compartiría su dormitorio, comidas, clases y sala común, y Draco tendría suerte si hablaba con Harry por un momento en los pasillos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para crecer cerca de él de esa manera?

La idea desesperaba a Draco no solo por la carta, sino porque descubrió que le gustaba Harry sinceramente. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad particular de hacerse amigo de otra persona, pero realmente quería ser amigo de Harry. Y después de pasar tiempo con él, la gente con la que solía pasar el tiempo se sentía como un pobre premio de consolación. 

Cuando la fiesta terminó, los Prefectos los condujeron a sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Nott estaba charlando con entusiasmo cuando se acomodaron en su dormitorio (aunque nadie realmente le respondió, Blaise Zabini era un tipo callado, y Crabbe y Goyle habían vuelto a su forma de comunicación habitual y elocuente: gruñidos de una sílaba), y Draco se sintió frustrado y terriblemente solo mientras se tiraba a su cama, mirando al dosel de su cama con dosel. 

"Si vas a llorar por no haber sido clasificado en Gryffindor, Malfoy, por favor abre primero las cortinas", rió Nott. "Odiaría ver una vista tan patética". 

Draco le mostró el dedo medio y corrió las cortinas de todos modos, deseoso de algo de privacidad. Cuando escuchó a Nott reír, presionó sus ojos cerrados, exigiéndose a sí mismo que no probara el idiota en su declaración.


End file.
